1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a connection socket to connect, in particular, coaxial plugs with front mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To fix a connection socket for a coaxial plug, such as a plug for stereophonic headphones, on the front of an instrument such as a television set or a video recorder set, this socket is generally provided with an externally threaded sleeve, and then the fixing is done by screwing a nut on to the sleeve from the outside. Depending on the thickness of the walls, sleeves of different lengths have to be provided for. It is hard to robotize the fixing of sockets such as this, and different sockets have to be provided for, if they are fitted into fronts of different thicknesses.